The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend
by Tashika
Summary: Takes place after the game Dirge of Cerberus. Cloud, Vincent, and Shelke have to save the world. Again. But when old Enemies resurface can they work together to save the planet? Moreover the Universe? Only time shall tell...


Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy VII blah, blah, blah.

First Final Fantasy VII fic. Hope you enjoy. This fic is based after the events of the Game, the Movie, and the newest game for it; Dirge of Cerberus. If you haven't played the game you might not know who some of the characters are, such as Shelke, but hang in there.

Warning; BEWARE OF GRAMMER AND SPELLING! I wrote this at night o-clock at night so I might have a word in a place where another is supposed to be, but please, bare with me.

But amongst other things hope you like it. I tried to get the characters as close as possible but I'm not Tetsuya Nomura or Yoshinori Kitase so please, no flames. Other then that Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please tell me how I'm doing, offer opinions and plots, compliment or complain. What ever suits you.

00

00

00

The city of Kalm was busy for that time of night. People hurried back and forth along the lantern-lit roads and side-walks, obvious to the now set sun and sparkling stars overhead.

Obvious to the three shadowed figures observing them from the roof of the six story business building beside the road.

A glowing pair of aquamarine eyes gleamed in the dark as a young, spiky blond mercenary sat back on his heals in his kneeling position on the roof edge, shifting his gaze to the star filled sky. The young man was garbed in a skin tight, dark blue, turtle-neck, sleeveless vest that showed off his muscular chest and midnight blue jeans that belled over black leather boots. His arms were bare except for the black shoulder guard that adorned his left shoulder and his hands were encased with tight leather black gloves. Upon his back was a large silver sword that, when handled by the blond, could carve through a solid peace of a metal like it was paper.

Cloud Strife sighed softly and returned his gaze on the crowded street below.

"You know, if he takes any longer, it's going to be dawn." A dry, female voice sounded from beside him. Cloud glanced over at his annoyed companion.

Sitting graciously on the roof edge next to him was a young girl with her legs dangling over the edge, ankles elegantly crossed. The little girl looked about ten with shoulder-length light brown hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. She was attired in a dark blue suit with lighter blue streaks running over her front and down her legs. On the back of her legs, just above the back of her knees, were two sheaths that held two metal swords that, when activated, would blaze a brilliant crimson.

Shelke looked over at Cloud before banging the heels of her boots against the building in aggravation. Cloud looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" he questioned causing Shelke to cast him a look before sighing.

"Any ideas of _when_ he's going to be here?" she asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"Any _ideas _of _why_ we're bothering?"

"Not one."

Shelke exhaled softly then looked past Cloud to their other, and at the moment, silent companion. "What do you think?"

At the question there was a flash of scarlet as the shadowed figure shifted his gaze to her. The dark form was clad in a deep ebony black leather suit that covered his entire body. His feet were clothed in tan steel-toed shoes and his right hand was encased in a black leather glove, but his left hand bore a tan steel claw, the steel casing extending up his arm until the elbow. The light wind blew his long raven black hair out of his eyes and whipped his long, semi-shredded red cape behind him.

Vincent Valentine gazed silently at his two companions before turning his blazing scarlet eyes away and shifting in his kneeling position.

"I do not particularly care for the matter but apparently I'm going along with it."

"We don't even know who 'he' is." Shelke sighed irritated.

"Yuffie said that Reeve wanted us to meet with someone over an important issue. She said he said it was an emergency." Cloud stated as if quoting.

"Personally, I don't trust 'Reeve' as far as I can throw him."

"Which happens to be far." Vincent declared dryly. Shelke shot him a look.

"You know what I mean."

The trio fell silent as the sound of a door opening behind them made them turn. The roof door opened and a tall, broad shouldered dark-skinned man stepped through. He was dressed in a black business suit and black shoes and supported a smooth bald head and dark sunglasses. Rude nodded to them and stepped aside.

Behind him stepped a tall, lean young man in a business suit that was some what messy. He had tanned features, blue eyes, and kept his long bright red hair pinned behind him in a loose braid that ran down his back. Reno smiled slightly at the trio before stepping back to stand beside Rude.

Behind Reno a young slim lady with blond hair and blue eyes stepped out followed closely by a man with graying hair and dark eyes. Elena and Tseng gave slight nods to confirm the trio's presence before joining Reno and Rude.

The last figure to exit the doorway was supported by a wheel chair. A short haired blond blue eyed youth that was clad in a light tan rode studied the silent trio closely, taking in their appearances carefully. Finally he straightened in the wheelchair and folded his hands in his lap.

"Cloud, Vincent, Shelke, good to see you."

"Rufus Shinra." Cloud stated formally, noticing how Shelke shifted uncomfortably and Vincent stiffed. They both had really good reasons for hating Shinra.

Shelke had been taken from her home and her sister Shalula by Shinra because she had 'talent'. Shinra took her to a underground society called Deepground and twisted her mind and body, forcing her to have the body of a ten year old when really she was about 19. They twisted her and molded her and the others to become killing machines, exterminating with out a second thought and destroying everything they got their hands on. While in Deepground Shelke had become one of the Tsviets, the elite Deepground unit. Only about 8 months ago was she saved by Vincent and Shalula, receiving the chance to lead a normal life, but deciding to go with Cloud and Vincent on their journeys in protecting the planet. The trio had been inseparable ever since.

Vincent, on the other hand, also had a reason to hate Shinra. One of their top scientists, Hojo, transformed his body into the aberration it is today. Another one of the scientists, Lucrecia Cresent, used his body as a host for the Chaos gene. Chaos was the being that was supposed to 'escort Omega to the lofty heavens' as the ancient texts goes. But he's pretty much a dark and powerful being. Anyway, after deforming Vincent's body Hojo encased Vincent in a coffin in eternal sleep for 30 years until Cloud found and freed him in the old Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. After the incident with Deepground, the Tsviets, and Omega Vincent decided to lie low for a little while before joining Cloud with Shelke so they could get out and help the planet.

Cloud himself also had reasons to hate Shinra. They had shot his best friend, Zack, when he had rescued himself and Cloud from being put to sleep. They had also put Mako in him, making him the being he is now. Not to mention they twisted and created Sephiroth, the General of the elite Shinra group called SOLDIER, into a powerful being that soon went insane when he learned of the experiments that had been preformed on him, destroying Nibelheim, Clouds home town, and killing everyone in it in his anger.

Needless to say they were not too happy to see President's Shinra's only son in their presence. They would much rather drive a knife through his heart then listen to anything he had to say.

"It's been a long time." Rufus continued. "You look well-"

"What do you want?" Cloud questioned bluntly, cutting Rufus off.

Rufus paused for a second. "We need your help." he finally said.

"What for?"

"It's... complicated."

"If you're not going to tell us, then don't expect anything from us." Shelke cut in.

"My apologies." Rufus said nodding formally to her as Shelke glared icily in return. He cleared his throat and continued. "To put this simply, the planet is in danger once more. An evil, powerful being has risen from... we don't know where. But this being is threatening the planet and the Lifestream themselves. We fear that this being will destroy not only this planet, but, when it is done here, the entire universe. Therefore we need your assistance . You are three of the most powerful beings still in existence."

"Why would we help you? For all we know you could be using us to help destroy the planet." Shelke spat.

"It's either trust us or this world perishes." Tseng cut in sharply.

"Oh yeah? So tell me, how do you know so much about this being in the first place?"

"We have our ways."

"Of course you do."

"That's enough." Rufus said crisply, throwing a glance at the now fuming Tseng. "This is not helping the situation at hand."

"Though Shelke does make a convincing argument." Vincent said calmly making Rufus and the Turks shift uncomfortably at the tone of his voice. "How do you know so much about this entity?"

"That is beyond the point-"

"Answer the question." Cloud commanded sharply, his tone soft and fierce. Everyone besides Vincent and Shelke flinched.

Rufus cleared his throat again and shifted in his seat before continuing. "All your questions will be answered in time, but not here. The walls have ears." He paused and then turned his wheel chair back towards the stairs. "Come, let us go back to headquarters. Then all your questions shall be answered."

The Turks headed out after the President but Reno hesitated by the door frame, turning toward the silent trio.

"Coming?"

"In a minute." Cloud answered nodding toward the door. Reno nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

"I don't like this." Shelke suddenly stated bluntly.

"Neither do I." Vincent added looking toward the roof door. "They're up to something. And I have a feeling we're in the middle of it all."

"So should we go with them?" Cloud asked softly. "You heard Rufus; all our questions shall be answered. And I have a really bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen at the headquarters. Something bad... but something inevitable."

Vincent and Shelke straightened at those words. Cloud had a type of gift that only they knew about; he was able to see things happen right before they do and can usually change them. It was actually his 'gift' that had kept them alive this long. He could also tell when something big or life changing was going to happen. Vincent and Shelke had similar gifts but theirs didn't concern time.

"In that case we should go." Vincent said. "At least then we might have a sway in the events that will happen."

"As much as I hate the whole idea in general, I'll have to agree. At least this way we'll have a say in it." Shelke muttered.

Cloud nodded slowly analyzing his friends.

"Might as well; let's go save the world." Pause. "Again."


End file.
